


Bed Ridden

by DriverVelvet



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Dominant Diego, Eating out, F/M, Here we go, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus hargreeves top, M/M, Mentions of Food Play, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Mentions of child neglect, Mild Daddy Kink, Multi, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Size Kink, Submissive Reader, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, both brothers are attracted to each other, brief mentions of knife play, cream pie but no pregnancy, degradation kink, diego on top, dominant klaus, glass sex toys, mentions of DP, mentions of heat play, mmf, risky sex in a full house, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/pseuds/DriverVelvet
Summary: “So it is Daddy who got your tongue in a twist.” He nearly laughed.“We can always compare our daddies dick size, baby. Something tells me I’m not a loser.”It came out before your brain could properly consider the consequences of this one vital trigger.“What.did.you.say?”He pulled strongly, Diego’s hands holding you tightly in place, digging into your sides. Even without seeing you knew this hurt him too, you couldn’t rely on his protection here.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Bed Ridden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/gifts).



> This is what happens when someone challenges my ability to write filth and by someone, I mean Becca.

“I don’t like it.”

The shadow dressed in black camouflage and leather head to toe, sharpening his knives on each other, criticizes from the inner sides of the wall on which his body is leaning casually more so for the establishment of superiority than the pure need of support.

“I do. I like it a lot. Look how pretty she is spread out like a rag doll.”

A second far more visible shadow pass through the room. The collar of his ruffled last year Louis Vuitton shirt, styled in the most absurd way with black skin-tight leather pants, vintage Chanel pearl belt and high platform Doc Martens laced up to his knees makes Klaus hard to miss in any settings. 

His insanity was the simplest of reasons why you fell desperately in love with a chaotic, raging bisexual, ex-addict, now thriving on sexual adventures and rarely, under the supervision of the other man in the room - a glass of whiskey. The smudges of black eyeliner under his eyes should’ve been warning enough the first time you crossed paths that he was no joke.

“It is not what we agreed on.”

Diego’s voice is laced with arousal. His left leg, draped on the wall bounced him off of it, as he comes into the light of the full moon, shining so strong inside of the room it makes it feel like a day. His chest puffs out, constrained by the leather harness strapped tightly on it, not allowing him to take in a full breath of annoyance.

Number "Two" is used to get what he wants when he wants. A vigilante that relies on his strength and quick wits exclusively, Diego doesn’t enjoy being defied in any way. That would be the case for anyone around him except for good old Klaus who simply didn’t give a single fuck about his brother’s wishes. He had his plans on how you were supposed to look and do. 

“Let’s not forget, dear brother” Klaus stands upright in front of your face, “She is mine.”

A signature lazy grin covers his pale, angular face. Any normal person would believe Klaus is ten minutes away from passing out, but you knew better than that. His eyes were alive, strikingly black, deep with all the burden of carrying the underworld in his head. He isn’t feeling nice tonight. This is not going to be one of these times when you are on top, quietly moaning sweet nothings into each other’s ears. This is about to be an assault on each of your senses.

“No, Klaus. She is ours. Always has been.” Diego walks through the room uneasily, checking if the door is locked again. The last thing he needs are god forbids cops on his back, finding him with a stark naked girl tied in shibari ropes and a ball gag in her mouth. Jail wouldn’t miss him then.

“Don’t ruin my fun.” The smile drops for a far darker expression, Klaus turning his back to you heading for the closet.

“I’m not ruining anything. I’m making an observation. What would her family think if they found their daughter tied helplessly in ropes, hanging from the ceiling, naked?”

“Damn, someone must have fucked her good?” Klaus laughs sarcastically from inside the wardrobe searching for something.

“No. Because we can’t even fuck her like this.”

“Can you at least wait, before cutting down the ropes, so I can find the Polaroid? I want to carry this image with me in my back pocket while summoning Hitler’s great uncle, uncle Iroh.”

If you were able to speak through the gag you would’ve pointed Klaus in the direction of the small study desk and the drawer underneath is where all your sex toys are kept, alongside countless of Polaroids of your two naked lovers.

“The desk, not the wardrobe, Klaus.”

It was too late; every piece of clothing had been thrown on the ground before a surprised “of course” fills the room.

Slight breeze surrounds through your body, shivers running down your spine, reaching your core, as the juices of arousal gather in a small pool on the bed underneath. It is embarrassing yes, nonetheless the hottest experience of your life.

The way Diego strategically held your hands by the wrists as Klaus slender fingers worked the rope, excusing it as ‘testing out the rope for when we need it on the battlefield.’ The way they barged in through the window of the full house, knowing damn well that at any moment, a creek, even the slightest of moans could wake up one of your family members and they’ll be greeted with the dirtiest picture of their life.

The thoughts of being exposed, being caught, turns you on so much, the feeling of your cunt clenching on nothing but air, salivated your mouth, drops of it falling from the gag onto your chin and bed. 

Essentially both ends of your body were leaking waiting, praying that even one of them would be merciful enough to entertain the idea of filling up your holes. 

Suddenly, a terrifying thought passed through your head. It freezes you dead in your spot, Diego taking immediate notice of the change in behaviour, unable to bring it up before Klaus comes back, holding an old Polaroid 600 Impulse Instant camera, pushing his brother a little bit to the side. In a matter of seconds, the flash hit your retinas, making you whine a little.

“Ah!”

The picture comes out, Klaus leaving it on the counter until it exposed itself. 

“Sorry, my bad, had to warn! Didn’t feel like it.” The pale, tallboy played around with the camera, purposefully ignoring every sign of despair on your behalf.

“What’s going through your pretty head that you look as afraid as a doe in front of the lights of a car?”

The ball gag unclasped from behind your head, as the stronger Hargreeves held the wet plastic in his gloved hand.

“Ben…is Ben here?”

Ben, the dead Number "Six", was a package one plus one deal with Klaus given that the latter was sober. Knowing he was extremely sober at the moment meant Ben was probably sitting comfortably on her chair watching the events unfold right in front of his eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” is all Klaus said, holding your chin tightly, looking straight into your big, scared eyes. “You don’t want Benny boy to watch you being a little, disobedient slut for us? Oh, I’ll let this fear of being so exposed taunt over your head. Best case scenario, if Diego isn’t nice enough to make your brain into pudding beforehand, I’ll let you know if he was here when we’re done with you.”

Drowning. In your horniness, in your willingness to beg to set free so you could show them just how naughty and nice you can be.

Diego would like that. As any man feeding off of complete dominance, he liked when you followed his orders suit. If he wanted you to sit in his knees, you did. If he told you to call him ‘sir’, you did.  
He had a fetish for knives so one time when you surprised him, holding a small cold steel urban edge you took out of the leather pocket on his hip, licking its blade carefully not to harm yourself, you could swear he went completely ballistic, even entertaining the idea of making a small scar on the inside of your thigh. Good for you he remembered your fear of blood and was considered enough not to proceed with that idea, but after that was the only night he didn’t reward you with a comfortable cuddle until you fall asleep in his arms before he slipped into the night. He stayed, kissing you ‘good morning’ before disappearing through the window. Diego likes obedience, actions that showed that you knew him, that would tickle his ego.

Klaus, on the other hand, was always on the watch out for disobedience. He craved defiance, so his punishments would be justified. And didn’t they vary like a child in a candy store? Klaus liked everything – cuffs, liquids, ropes, spanks, bruises, ice, watching you glitch underneath his touch, shivering and begging. Food play was a personal favourite, restraining you while licking all types of sweets off of your body. Wax - one that hurts, from special candles. Once the liquid left the flame it stays hot for a minute or so, burning the skin lightly, although not permanently damaging it. He liked to drip it over your boobs until it covered them completely before removing the chunks with his teeth, creating marks on the tender skin. He enjoyed role-playing, the roles assigned depending on his mood. Among everything, he was the god of choking and impacts. No one knew breathing limits the way Klaus did, his otherwise gentle-looking hand were capable of making you see stars, once the pressure was added on the correct place.

Both men were distinctly different in their dominance, so being in a room with them together right now, felt heavy. There were no correct answers, no correct action you could make. Obeying one meant disobeying the other, so punishment was to be delivered regardless.

Klaus soft chuckles spread through the room. “I waited five minutes for a picture I don’t even like. Look at yourself with all that spit running down your mouth. Ugly, I must say. I have to use another Polaroid now because you just can’t keep your slutty mouth…intact.” He was unimpressed, ready to snap a second shot.

The flash hit, your body felt too heavy for a moment before the cotton sheets of your bed surrounded you.

“Diego!” the shout is an idea too loud, the older brother clasping a hand around the younger.

“Quiet. I told you several times I don’t like seeing her tied up. Get it through your sober head somehow that you’re not the only one calling the shots.”

For starters Diego’s knives had cut through the ropes, leading to the mysterious fall on the bed. Second, a startling realization crossed through your mind.

This whole tied in ropes show had nothing to do with you, your body, mind, spit or the Polaroid. Klaus enjoyed the attention of his brother, his eyes closing in pure delight. This whole act had been so Klaus could rile up Diego enough to act upon their mutual hate-attraction to each other. The goal was for that glove to clasps around his mouth exactly in the way it does now. 

Diego caught up on his brother quick, squirming away in pretend disgust that you saw past. He so wished to facilitate his hyper-masculinity, to not allow people to see his very real attraction to Klaus. It was honestly commendable, but not impermeable. 

“You wish. Freak.” He stepped back, sitting at the end of the bed. “Princess, come on my lap to check for bruises.”

You complied happily crawling to him, hooking a leg on one side of his thighs. He may look like the tougher partner, but in reality, Diego cared a lot more for praises and being nice with you than Klaus did. The latter would usually downgrade you until you feel like he is your one true guiding light in this world and then by the time sex is done he had built your confidence back up.

Diego tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear with that temptingly sexy leather glove of his. He wore only one so that when touching weapons, it won’t leave fingerprints. “Hands.” 

You put forward your wrists as he inspected them. They weren’t hurt. You knew better than to tug on the rope. “Such a good girl. Knowing her limits and how not to hurt herself.”

You felt giddy at the compliment, smiling softly. “Thank you.”

“So the little brat gets compliments and I get a knife for my perfectly tied ropes? Truly disappointed. Deserving of a drink really.”

“Don’t move your ass an inch towards the door, Klaus.” Diego looked up towards the underworlds prince moving for the door, before stopping dead in his tracks.

“Okay, daddy. Whatever you say.” The tone on first glance light-hearted and sarcastic was full of untold frustration.

Diego’s eyes trailed off his brothers face landing on the nightstand. A pretty custom Hitachi wand stood on top of it, awaiting you. Not that you’ll get to it, given the current situation.

It was usually like this with them. They would show out of nowhere, jumping through the window in case anyone saw them. When you were back home, in your dorm room it was easy – just letting them through the front door. Everyone was too fucked on campus to even notice a mercenary with knives strapped all around his body and a handsome ghost-like figure condoning the androgynous agenda coming in and out at all times.

They were part of the ‘Umbrella Academy’, you learned that in the first three months of your relationship. Not that there was anything freakish to fuck someone who can literally contact your great-grandfather while pounding into you from the back, begging for him to go harder.

It didn’t help to be the rich good girl too. Having one of the most influential families in town, particularly closely acquainted with Sir Reginald, the Academy… “father” threw them off at the beginning. Neither of the boys enjoyed hearing, let alone talking about their adoptive father. In many ways, he was the reason they ended up so individually fucked up. 

It took time before they got used to the idea of being loved. To have someone trust them, trust the process, being patient with them, but you did. Talk by talk, cuddle by a cuddle, kiss by kiss. Well, one night after the other.

Summer came in soon, your family requested your arrival at the mansion immediately after the end of the year. A gem, hidden from the world, to be married off in loveless marriage for a merger. This is what you were to your father. Maybe rich men were just irredeemable assholes. Maybe it wasn’t Diego and Klaus changing, maybe it was you accepting you were as fucked up like them, without the added pressure of super ability.

All those thoughts flew in a blink of a second as Diego’s eyes judged the state of your body, gloved hand running down your cleavage. The rough friction between bare nipple and leather, send every last cell into overdrive as a soft moan escaped your lips catching both men off-guard.

“Oh!” 

A simple sound of surprise. Spoken lowly, with intrigue, curiosity of how the smallest of attention could get you so dripping and moaning already.

Diego’s cut brow raised significantly, the scar running through the left side of his head picking up as well. 

Your brain, so fuzzy with the picture in front of you completely underestimated the wild threat in the back. Slender fingers, tightening around your hair pulling it backwards acted as a very quick reminder. 

“Look what sounds she can make…I had forgotten you even had a mouth, considering how quiet you are tonight baby.” A devilishly distracted smirk graced Klaus’s face as it appeared upside. “What you’re so afraid of? Daddy hearing?”

A slight tremor of fear and desire ran through your face confirming his theory.

“So it is Daddy who got your tongue in a twist.” He nearly laughed.

“We can always compare our daddies dick size, baby. Something tells me I’m not a loser.”

It came out before your brain could properly consider the consequences of this one vital trigger.

“What.did.you.say?”

He pulled strongly, Diego’s hands holding you tightly in place, digging into your sides. Even without seeing you knew this hurt him too, you couldn’t rely on his protection here.

“Have the strength to say it again, you fucking brat because I seemed to have missed what you said that first time.”

His voice did not lose its gravity once. Klaus could do something no one else could, sober up to a serious state in the matter of milliseconds on two matters – his father and his previous lover that he lost in the Vietnam War, after a time-travelling accident. Pushing only one of these buttons didn’t guarantee one will come out alive of having said whatever they said.

Your heart started pumping blood straight to the head, one because of the way he was holding so tight to your scalp and second – fear. The prince of dead was unpredictable in every single sense of the word. There was no guarantee he would let you live past telling the story of this statement.

Even upside there was something else in his eyes. Pain more than anything else. Out of all people in the world, he didn’t expect you’ll hit him with a daddy joke.

“I’m sorry.”

“You will be.” His eyes turned lifeless, merciless in the matter of a blink, as the hand tangled in your locks let go, pulling you up back face to face with the handsome a little guilty face. “Put her down, Diego.”

“Klaus-” he tried stopping his brother, knowing damn well, it was only an accident so no one should really get hurt, given the very thin ice they’re walking on being inside of this house in the first place.

“Put her down.” Not even a shadow of a doubt, just a command.

Diego let you down on the floor, gently. You were his princess, he liked hurting you when you deserved it, not to feed on his complexes like Klaus was doing now.

“Get on the bed, on your back and pray on the god’s if you believe in such, for Diego not to let me snap you in two like a twig.”

“Klaus, it was an accident.” A strong hand circled around Klaus’ chest.

“I know.” Is all he said walking up to the nightstand, picking up the forgotten wand.

“You do?”

“I do. I love her too much to hurt her. That doesn’t mean I won’t tame this attitude. I hate attitude. Only I can be such a brat. Hands towards the ceiling.” You obliged immediately, too scared to fight back…just yet.

And then you saw it. The glint in his eyes, the traces of the slightest smirk. Klaus didn’t give a fuck about his father, he was once again, playing both you and Diego on his little finger, roleplaying the villain in a story with no hero.

“So…what were you going to do with this thing?” he picked up the Hitachi thoroughly looking it from all sides. “Imagine it’s me or my dear brother?”

“Fuck off Klaus.” You laughed quietly, getting off the bed. 

Diego had once again pulled back in the dark, just watching.

“But you believed me!” he flashed one of his signature grins.

“I did. Diego didn’t.” you chuckled lightly looking at the wall.

“No, but really. Don’t pretend to be an innocent afraid girl, as if this behaviour doesn’t make your cunt go crazy.” He observed putting the wand down.

“Uhmm…and what girl am I baby?” you stretched out on the bed with pretend casualty.

“A dirty needy slut for her lovers.” The answer was short, sweet, to the point and it hurt exactly where it needed. Straight in the fire pit in her pussy.

“You’re so quiet.” Your attention snapped back to Diego, judging whatever of him was visible at the moment. It wasn’t much.

“I’m just enjoying this.” He came back into view, no harness or polo constraining his now naked chest.

“What’s…this?” the train of thought slowly left your mind, too busy drooling over his body, covered in small scars and bruises that others may find disgusting, but for you, they were nothing short of charming.

Turned out, not only you were drooling, Klaus busy collecting his thoughts from the floor, having lost the ability to make smart-sounding remarks. And for him, that was rare.

“You two.” Diego said as a matter of fact.

They were fearful tonight. No immediate grabbing, no forcing panties down your lips, cautious, that someone may catch you this deep in the night. 

“Exactly when will you two ruin me? I’m still waiting for my men to arrive.” Your eyes glazed over, quiet, mocking tick-tacks met with tensed jaws.

“Is that so? Weren’t you going to play with your pretty blue toy before we arrived?” Diego smirked in your direction his head pointing to the abounded toy in the sheets.

“Yes, but now you’re here and I don’t need to anymore!” a small content smile shined on you.

Klaus grabbed the toy, releasing it onto your lap. “Show us.”

“What?” it was a question brought of confusion. Weren’t they playing with you tonight? What’s with this endless teasing?!

“You heard him.” Diego’s voice had dropped an octave. “Show us how you play when we’re not around to fill your pretty holes.” His back rested on the back of the desk chair.

Putting the vibrating object on its lowest setting a little below your belly bottom.

“What are you doing?” Klaus’s hands fold befuddled at the decision.

“Showing you.”

“And you are going to use the toy improperly for what?” his slander fingers snapped to solidify the point being made

“Because I don’t want a toy right now. I want you.” 

The reply was quick and snarky, simply being the truth managing to slip its way out of your system.

“And I asked you to show us what you would have done.” Voice is calm, too calm and collected for your chaotic lover.

A low growl of annoyance puffed out of your chest as the wand was positioned correctly on your clit.

“What else? Would you have fantasized about us?”

The older brother always acted as a buffer whenever both of you got a little too intense for each other.

“Y.e.s” 

“Show us.” Continued to push Klaus knowing damn right that everything a wand could do was high-frequency vibration until the inevitably your muscles contract enough to produce a successful orgasm.

“How can I show you that, you br-” the end of this sentence got tightly stuck in your throat. 

“Brat? Is that what you were going to call me?” Klaus laughed sarcastically.

“Yes.”

“Who is in control, princess?” Diego interrupted the heated, useless argument.

“You are.”

“Then how is Klaus a brat?”

“He just is. It’s essentially his one fucking personality trait.”

Diego’s eyebrow raised dangerously, asserting quiet dominance over the bickering chaos you and Klaus were.

“How about,” again, as calm as a quiet Sunday morning. “you stop fucking whining and do as he says. Stop assuming what is the point of demonstrating what your dirty little pussy can do or who’s who. Stop questioning him. Do as he says.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I didn’t quite catch that from here.”

“Yes, master.”

Calming you buzzing, full of thoughts heart was not easy, all things considered.

“Now give me a picture of what you would be doing, being horny for us but we’re not around?”

“I…” you kept your eyes closed. The usual images of their naked bodies, smiling face and dirty whispers flooded your sense. “I would hope you would touch me. Both of you. I would imagine the ways you ravish me when you’ve had enough of me. The way you’ll call me everything from a princess to a dirty ungrateful slut. Think about how you’re mine. The details rarely concern the actions. I find them stingy.”

Diego gave his smaller brother a telling look, resulting in the latter catching you by surprise, wrapping a cooling eye-masks around your eyes. 

Steps of combat boots echo on the floor, Diego’s voice now sounding much closer than before.

“Where would we be touching you, little rag doll?” the bed dipped on your left alerting of Klaus’s presence.

The wand no longer weights down on the base of your stomach, a hot trail of fingers taking its place.

“Whatever you want, from my neck to my feet” your voice is a breathy whisper coming in hushed puffs of air. Left-overs of an unfinished sigh reaches your ears, someone tickling at your feet to prove a point.

“Ah! Okay! Maybe not that much! My neck, my stomach, the sides of my face.”

Same or maybe another hand lightly touched your stomach. Your brain was already over-sensitive, an inability to recognize who’s who settled in, even for a fraction of a second, before the realization of it being Diego made you giddy.

“Like this?” asked the chaotic prince’s voice seeming as closer than before.

You found yourself nodding eagerly at everything they offered you.

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes sir.”

The finger gracing your stomach disappear and you hear what is supposedly Klaus rummaging somewhere in the room before coming back.

“Honestly, I’m kind of disappointed that you would’ve used the wand.” He noted.

“What did you expect smart pants? To crop me?” damn that fast mouth.

“No. I expect you would at least fill yourself up and imagine it being us.”

Glass graced the entrance of your juice-filled cunt, the cold friction erupting in a shiver down your spine. The rose glass dildo was a present for your six months from Klaus. He bought it with his first check from working at the new Donut shop of Agnes and her husband Hazel. 

“Uhm...” the too sharp intake of breath, hurt your lungs, hot tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.

“Words.” Diego instructed quietly.

“I like that…”

“That or you could’ve” thin fingers wrapped put your own hand on your throat, holding it there “imagine me or Diego slowly taking your breath away straight from your throat.” You’re certain you’re drooling at the thought alone. “Now, I’m not so surprised you’re always so fatally horny for us. Of course, you’ll orgasm quicker with the wand but we both know it won’t satisfy your freaky brain.”

“Y…ye..yes.”

Ready to put your hand down from your throat, imagining the demonstration is over, a new, far stronger handheld it back down, beginning to slightly squeeze your hand and in consequence your throat.  
The bed dipped simultaneously, presuming Klaus was on his elbows, the dildo pumping slowly inside of you with his help. 

“This is slower, I know, but so much more satisfying.” 

The glass, previously ice-cold had started to warm up, getting slicker from the juices. 

“Yes…”

“Know any other words? Or you’re going to scream in agreement all night?” the sarcastic remark bitten onto your hip bone, got nothing more than a little ‘ouch’ out of you.

“I know other words too…” the blush crept from the inside of your chest to your cheeks.

“Let’s start using them, huh?” a light slap on your pussy pushed the dildo deeper. This time the reaction is stronger as your eyes found new Suns from rolling backwards too fast. 

Diego’s hand holds tighter, your face going red slowly.

“I could use so many toys on you one after the other while you’re so vulnerably spread out for me but I just know, it’s never the same as the real thing, it is now?” 

The glass no longer makes any contact with the inside of your walls, as Klaus has decided that enough is enough, knowing just how close you were to beg for release, two long, thin digits taking its place, pumping to the fullest before pulling out completely leaving you clenching on nothing but air. “How bad do you want us, pet?”

“So fucking much, please. I need this. I need both of you. Anything you give me is a blessing, I’ll be good I promise!”

“You want to see us now?” The stronger Hargreeves suggested with a sweet voice reserved for you only.

“Yes, please.” Always as obedient as a child with Diego. Always on the verge of calling him ‘daddy’ but never actually doing it. It was a layer that had been peeled off but not yet discussed. He lifts the mask, throwing it somewhere on the bed. His features were soft, a slight smile tugging on each end of his lips.

“Hi!”

“Hi.” Answered Klaus instead curling the fingers inside. Your back arched, unconsciously moaning a tad too loud. “Such a brat, always riling me up, before acting oblivious, innocent to your own effect on us. You’re not getting what you want.” Head spiked up at the observation.

“What do you mean?”

“You want us to unhinge, to make me the jealous bad brat, Diego – the good, gentle lover. You want me to be mad with you, to make us fight about how we should use you. You want this to end with both of fucking you with nothing less than prominent aggression for lack of better words. But, I just think that Diego will love the idea to be gentle and slow tonight. Right?” Klaus pouted, his eyes shining mischievously. 

“Correct.” His brother’s gentle smile hat morphed into a devilish, knowing smirk.

In the end, no matter how much they declined to discuss their sexual attraction to each other, they’ve been so well coordinated throughout their life that the plan of pitting them against one another had fallen through before it fully formulated into your head. They would always gang up against you. A small, spoiled part in your head had been turned on, your brows furrowing unhappily in their direction.

“That’s not fair!”

“Because your big, buff daddy won’t play as rough as you want?” Klaus grabbed your hips, holding them tightly, planting a gentle kiss on your stomach. Diego’s head snapped in his brother’s direction. “Stop pretending. I just nudge you into accepting it, right pet? Excuse me. Baby doll.”

Your hands flew to grab onto Klaus’s raven locks, in a state of pure reflex, in protest of Klaus’s ridiculous claims, Diego’s hands held onto your wrists tightly.

“What were you gonna do, dirty little brat? Pull me off of you?” his eyes never leave yours as his lips trail downwards.

“Grab your…hair…to just tug on it.” With every kiss, rational thoughts leave your brain one by one.

A slow, painfully agitating lick on your pussy, make you buck your hips into Klaus’s mouth while twisting your hands in Diego’s grip, breathing irregularly. “That, fuck, yes, more of that!”

“Do you like that, my pet? So wet, sweet and eager to welcome me…” his tongue pushing in deeper. “Should I stop since you know, gentle is not fair?” he stops, blowing cold air onto your core, driving you wild from the overstimulation.

“No…please, don’t stop it.” It intended to sound like a statement, not like a desperate plead for anything they gave you.

The way he laughed straight into your cunt vibrated through you so hard that when his tongue started moving at a stable speed, transitioning between slow agonizing kisses and fast kitten licks, your whole body jolted forward in hopes of forcing him to bring you to that divine place.

With one push of your hands down, Diego pulled you back on the bed. In protest, your legs wrapped in what you thought was a stronghold around Klaus’s neck, the latter making the slightest of efforts of unlocking himself by simply pushing your hips further apart, a slight sting hurt your body. There was nothing left for you to do other than moaning quietly into the empty space, begging no one heard you.

“Whose cock do you want, baby girl? Mine or Klaus?” the question was simple, the answer resulting to be even more obvious. 

“Both…no. Diego. I want Diego.”

The answer is less than typical. In most cases Klaus always went first or stayed on top, it was more of an unspoken rule than anything else. He loved to be on top of everything in his life. 

“Really baby? And it has nothing with avenging Klaus’s bullshit with the ropes, what he said about us or you tonight?” Diego sounded more amused than anything else.

“No.” you didn’t miss how the smaller brother’s eyes glint with fuming fire. He was mad. Good. Finally, her own Klaus was showing through this high façade he tried to maintain, considering drugs were no more part of his life. 

Teeth bit onto the sensitive pearl of your clit, causing a real scream to escape of your throat.

“No? You’re asking for hell at this point.”

“I do. Give it to me.”

Fuck this. If anyone heard they couldn’t come in regardless. Diego checked the door at least six times. Looking up at him confirmed your suspicions. He was already too far and beyond as well, to care if anyone intruded at this moment. None of you was going to stop anyway if that was the case. They had corrupted you beyond return.

Klaus let go of your hips before pulling the silk shirt over his head, followed by the Docs and the pants, the rest of Diego’s clothes follow not long after.  
Both men re-arrange their positions – Diego, laying on the bed, his back resting on the bed frame, pulling you up between his legs, an arm, wrapping around your middle, to keep you still, Klaus resuming his throne in between your legs, pulling you back on his mouth.

“Pumpkin!” 

Oh, to be able to capture this moment forever. To capture the lazy, sinister smirk on Klaus’s face, the sound of your father’s steps coming closer increasing your heartbeat with what you think is at least four or five times. You couldn’t see Diego’s face but felt his body tense beneath you, his hand holding you stronger.

“You can be good for me, right? Tell papa everything is just fine, while Klaus feasts on his well-deserved dessert. And don’t you dare moan. Don’t forget what it means being caught.” 

It meant too many dark things you didn’t have the time to consider. No one is going to catch you three. Not if you could have a say in it.

“Is everything alright?” Klaus goes back to assaulting your pussy, more aggressively this time, determined to bring you to the edge faster than before. The strokes are harsher, focusing on your clit, not taking his eyes off of yours.

“Yes papa…night-” he bit down on the pearl once again, Diego’s hand clasping around your mouth to swallow the silent scream.

“Shhhh-if daddy goes away, your real daddy will gift you with a good mind-blowing fucking, princess.” the ease with which Diego took onto the role surprised even Klaus whose head bounced up to make sure he heard whatever he heard.

"A nightmare papa. I'm okay. Go back to bed." 

A nightmare dressed like a dream. The shadows of the night dangerously lurking you towards more and more sins. Things that you've never thought you'll do. They've made you such a whore for them, the thought of Hargreeves cocks being buried deep inside of you at the same time made you restless with delight and impatience.

"Okay, pumpkin. You know where to find us if you need to cuddle." your father left without a second thought. Maybe there was an upside of having a father who didn't give too many fucks about you.

"Cuddle?" Klaus laughed, "Yeah, old man, it's not you doing this for a long time now. Where were we? Ah yes. I was about to fuck your brains out." his briefs with small kittens on them flew right off.

"I-"

Klaus loved being sucked off exceptionally much. Especially with your head hanging off the bed while he fucked your throat. It was his reward to himself for living another day.

"No time now...pumpkin. Maybe after I'll make you lick yourself off of me. Now I want to be inside of you." 

No warnings were given, he lined himself fucking in all at one go. Diego's tightened his grip on your throat to stop the scream from coming out.

"Such a fucking slut, I swear. Is it good? Having one's cock buried so deep," there was no consistency on his pace whatsoever. It was so Klaus. One second he was inside, the other his cock was just still inside of you, teasing, led on by a rapid increase of the strength, making you see stars. "and one, eager to soon be inside of you. It must feel satisfying being such a successful cum dumpster."

The dirty words didn't help, the already over-sensitive state you were in. Your walls clenched the undead prince, his moan echoing through the walls. "Oh, no. You're not doing this. Diego, choke her till she passes out if you have to. Only we cum tonight."

Diego's free hand, held your jaw hostage, gripping it tightly. "Oh, doesn't this cute little face make you want to have mercy on its slutty cunt, huh?"

Klaus smirk reached his ears, holding your ankles in place as he started ramming into you, each thrust hitting the exact little spot. "Maybe if she begs, I'll consider the option."

"Fuck! Please baby, let me cum all over your cock like the fucking dirty slut I am! Give me yo-" it became a little hard to continue, Diego purposefully tightening his grip. Blood rushed to your head, clouding your vision, impacting your ability to speak. "your cum, please! I'll be a good slut, keep it for daddy, warm inside of me, please!"

Klaus starts shaking, his thrusts becoming increasingly erratic. "Fucking hell, since when are you so good at begging?! Fuck. Diego, let her come to me." The grip on your body loosened, Klaus grabs your waist, turning you on your stomach, ramming from behind. Filled to the brim could be the only way to describe the stretch, the tip hitting on that one spot over and over again.

Diego's smirk was content, almost happy. Like he enjoyed seeing his brother fucking into his girlfriend, or his girlfriend being fucked by his brother, both implications equally tempting.

"Enjoying the show?" you purred at him.

"Yes, truly. Seeing you shatter just from one cock is fascinating to me. Considering you are constantly begging to be filled by both of us. Look what a fucking slut you're for one cock. A second one inside of that lousy naughty cunt will kill you, baby."

His voice was a hushed, harsh whisper, meaning to make you shake so bad you don't even realise as your end tumbles over your body, releasing in pent up waves straight onto Klause's cock still fucking inside of you. "Ah, shit! You just couldn't hold it, could you? Fucking unworthy of my cum! That's what you are!"

Despite his claims, you felt thick ribbons filling you up, before he pulled off, leaving you clenching on air with the hopes that no cum will drip off of you. A strong hand pushed your head into the mattress, holding it tightly in place.

"Now. You can give me one more, now can you, princess?" 

A cock, certainly not as long as Klaus's but far grittier fucked you wide open, a silent scream swallowed by the bedsheets. "You really did keep all of this inside of you? Klaus may be right. Probably you are just a happy little cum dumpster. My princess is far more elegant than this slut in front of me, only good for her three holes. Maybe I should have my brother fill the second one next time?" his finger pressured at your ass a soft moan in protest alerting of the unpleasant feeling. "No? I see. Well, for now only this would do."

The trajectory of each thrust was painfully calculated, hitting at another soft spot, the feeling of a new orgasm slowly building in your stomach, left you painfully aware of just how tamed and obedient were you when it came to them. You were a pet and there was nothing, you would've loved to be more. Last year the thought of keeping cum anywhere on your body let alone inside of you, would've resulted in a disgusting gag, yet who's laughing now? 

Your lovers. Using you as a toy to their pleasure then spoiling you with gifts, they could barely afford out of their miserable at the moment jobs. You were grateful, the love was equal and with every new thrust, a new strongly cherished memory crossed your mind. Yes, most of them included sex, otherwise considered inappropriate, but it wasn't like having two boyfriends, who by the way had enormous crushes on each other as well, was exactly conventional.

"Baby, I know it's tempting to lose your mind on my cock as you would usually do but if I" every word had been accompanied by an equally strong slap of his hips into yours, "wanted to make you pass out I would've. Although you probably will in exactly five minutes." his hand reached for your throat pulling you close to the heat of his body as his hand tightened around your throat. The end was near. This game had been going on for far too long to be able to continue surviving the ministrations on your mind by them.

The momentum did not die off as they increased speed immensely making you count the stars above Klaus's head comfortably enjoying watching you lose your mind, followed by your breath.

"Just a little more Diego and she is a goner."

"Good. I count on that." his hand loosened up a little allowing for oxygen to flow through your system. You were just one step away from passing out when Diego said, "Cum."

It all became a blur in a matter of seconds. Your heart had been racing so hard, it became too loud in your head your core untangled releasing what probably was the strongest orgasm you've had. Diego held onto you, Klaus clapped lightly amused at your ability to pass out from sex.

For a second time in the last five minutes, cum tainted the insides of your walls, mixing itself with whatever was left of Klaus's and yours, before Diego pulled out and the world became black.

The sun of a Thursday morning shined high in the sky when you woke in your bed, surrounded by a fresh bed set, dressed in nothing but a black polo shirt and cotton panties. Turning frantically in all directions, every sign of anyone intruding into this room - gone. The wardrobe was neatly ordered, the floor cleaned, the bed sheets changed as previously noted, fresh air coming from the opened window.

On the nightstand where previously the blue Hitachi rested now was a nicely folded piece of paper.

The insides of the paper read as follows:

"You passed out and we felt bad so we didn't want to wake you up. I cleaned the room, Diego left you his polo as a token. He'll be coming tonight to take it back (he wants a reason to see you, that's all). You did great last night my love. So obedient like never. We cleaned you up, but can't guarantee comfortable working for some time. Have a nice day, please come to the doughnut shop if you can for a coffee. And oh, by the way, Ben was in the room. He thinks you are very pretty.  
Love,  
Klaus."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll love to hear your feedback!  
> You can follow me on Twitter:  
> [DriverVelvets](https://twitter.com/Drivervelvets)  
> Or talk to me on my CC  
> [Li](https://curiouscat.qa/Drivervelvet)


End file.
